Because He Was Caleb
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Pairing: CalebxCornelia. Summary: When we don't tell what's in our hearts, it hurts even more. My first W.I.T.C.H. attempt, kinda cheesy.


**Because He Was Caleb**

It was because he was Caleb. Sure, Cornelia Hale may have been the "popular" girl, the one with flawless skin, hair, and makeup. She may have had a fabulous wardrobe. But it was only recently that those things had become less important to her. Meeting Caleb, caring for him so much…the _way _she cared. It was love, Cornelia knew it. Funny how those four little letters seemed to define life for her now. Fearing for Caleb when he was on missions, never being able to sleep whenever she saw him, those eyes…how she loved those forest green eyes. That kiss….

She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him she loved him. It would be too hard. Of course, he knew she had feelings for him…but not that those feelings were love. And where would they be if she told him what was in her heart? Meridian was Caleb's home; Earth was hers. She would never expect him to leave his home for her because she doubted she could do it for him. Her friends would never understand.

But Caleb smiled as he watched Blunk dive into the dumpster behind the Silver Dragon. He held her hand, caressing it softly with his thumb.

"Cornelia," Caleb said softly, green eyes sparkling. "What's wrong?"

"I…"

"You what? I can help if you tell me," Caleb pleaded quietly, concern evident in his voice.

"It's just not fair!" Cornelia screamed suddenly. Tears leaked out of her sky-blue eyes. Cornelia looked so…broken. Caleb wanted nothing more than to hold her until the world didn't hurt her anymore.

"What isn't fair?" He took step closer, arms outstretched as if to embrace her.

"N-nothing," she spluttered. "I'll be fine. I'm going home."

"This isn't nothing," Caleb protested. "Buy you an ice cream?"

Cornelia cracked a tiny smile. "That s-sounds n-nice," she stammered.

"Good," Caleb smiled. Then, almost shyly, he raised a callused hand to her face and tenderly wiped away her tears.

The ice cream parlor was down the street. Caleb paid for the two cones and handed one to her.

"Ice cream for your thoughts?" he joked.

"I have to tell you something," Cornelia muttered. "But I can't. I can't tell you because it's too hard and things won't work anymore."

"How so?"

"I can't tell you," Cornelia repeated, a hint of anger in her tone. "Don't you get it?"

"But I want to know," Caleb uttered, his tone a murmur. "Please, Cornelia."

Cornelia concentrated on her ice cream, staring at the ground as they walked on. When it was gone she made a big deal of throwing the cone's wrapper away.

"Cornelia."

She looked at the ground.

"I see," Caleb replied, more to himself than to her. His hand found the way to her chin and lifted it very gently to meet his gaze. "Cornelia."

"What do you want from me, Caleb?" Cornelia demanded. "I can't tell you, no matter how much I want to!"

Subtly muscled arms in their brown t-shirt encircled her body, bringing her head to rest against his chest.

Hearing the beating of his heart calmed her, and soon Cornelia had returned his embrace.

"Can't tell me what you feel?" Caleb queried. "Is that it?"

She nodded against his chest, trembling.

"But Cornelia…I love you," Caleb said. "I thought you felt the same."

"I-I do," Cornelia breathed.

"Why don't you want me to know?"

"Because…you'll leave your home to be with me and it's not fair," she said.

"It's not fair for us to only be half alive, either," Caleb said. "How could I possibly want someone else after knowing I had you?"

"Y-you'd only be half alive without me?"

"Yes, I would be," Caleb said firmly. "Like you'd be without me."

"Oh Caleb," she breathed, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you. So so much."

"I love you too."

Holding hands, they walked in the direction of the rising moon, to wherever their lives took them. And she knew it'd be alright because he was Caleb and he'd take care of her.

**Alright...this was pretty corny. It was my first W.I.T.C.H. attempt...please review!**

Return to Top


End file.
